SUMMARY ? CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE The purpose of Core A is to coordinate the administrative functions of this Program Project and to foster a highly communicative, collaborative, and enthusiastic atmosphere to promote the science proposed in this inter-disciplinary application. Core A will serve as the nexus of contact between the project/core leaders and all other personnel at Sanford-Burnham Medical Research Institute, Yale University, and Oxford University, as well as with the SAB and NCI/NIH. Core A will provide all coordination of monthly meetings, organize the regular reviews of the projects and cores, maintain contact with external SAB, organize the annual scientific meeting/symposia, invite seminar speakers, and facilitate training of junior scientists. In addition to these responsibilities, the administrative core will also manage the budget, assist in the preparation of publications, progress reports and renewals, as well as develop the Program's webpage.